Terrwyn Cymri
=''~The Insane~= ='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Terrwyn_rl.jpg Terrwyn_anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Terrwyn Celestine Cymri Age: 18 District: 14 (2, 1, 7, 13) Height: 5'11 and 1/2 Alignment: Neutral Evil Weapon: Terrwyn's most preferred weapon is a special sword known as the '''Centennial Sword', a weapon that has been in the Cymri family for the last four generations. In the games, Terrwyn will take a normal sword since she is extremely adept in using one. As backup, Terrwyn uses twin daggers in a similar matter to a sword. If she is truly desperate, Terrwyn will go for a knife. Appearance: Most people would consider Terrwyn to have the appearance of a fragile little girl, mainly because of her pale, nearly translucent skin. But take one look at Terrwyn's cold and menacing teal blue eyes or her fiery ginger hair and you'll find yourself completely wrong about her. As well, Terrwyn stands just shy of six feet, making her body type to be extremely limber despite her having the ability to wield a full sword. Terrwyn's height makes herself intimidating to other tributes and throws the poor tributes off of their game, but Terrwyn's challenge of being so tall is the fact that she is more noticeable. Alliance: Terrwyn will ally with the Careers. If the Careers don't accept her in, she'll be a loner and hold a bloody vendetta against the alliance. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: If a person could only describe Terrwyn Cymri in one word, that word would be fiery. Terrwyn is a person that always seems angry no matter the day. She has a drive to succeed because she believes that the punishment of failure in the games is death, and Terrwyn would be the one tribute who would do anything to win, no matter what complex tasks she would carry out. Other people say that Terrwyn has no heart because she treats everyone around her like bitter frost. Contrary to some of her allies, Terrwyn is rather methodical and intelligent when playing Panem's game, leaving everyone with the element of surprise, thinking what she could do next. Terrwyn also holds grudges easily, especially if the Careers decide against taking her. Usually in Terrwyn's mind, a grudge was a vendetta against someone that would only end when Terrwyn finished that person. Some go the distance to say that Terrwyn displays psychopathic behavior which is true because Terrwyn when carrying out a vendetta against someone will stop at nothing in order to see success. Due to Terrwyn's behavior, many people avoid her in fear of being killed, which helped shape her psychopathic behavior to one of a sociopath. Strengths:Perhaps Terrwyn's largest strength is her sociopathic behavior because with this behavior, she doesn't allow herself to get attached to anyone at all. As well, Terrwyn is crafty and intelligent when thinking through her extremely methodical plans. Her anger allows to have little to no emotion when finishing off a tribute, even a Career, showing that she doesn't fear guilt. Terrwyn is also an excellent swordplayer due to her experience with the Centennial Sword. Weaknesses: Her behavior is also her biggest weakness because when acting psychopathically, she can get out of control and perhaps kill off someone she doesn't mean to. As well, Terrwyn cannot identify plants at all because she grew up in the Career ring of districts. Antoher one of Terrwyn's weak spots is her inconsistency which could also be a strength, but is also a weakness because she has no consistent pattern in her plans, leaving her to improvise sometimes, which throws her off her true goals. As well, Terrwyn consistently holds grudges against others. Fears: Terrwyn isn't afraid of much, but her main fear would be failing in the games which would lead to her ultimate demise. She feels that the Cymri family would reign supreme, so if her plans got the best of her, Terrwyn would be desperate and likely get herself killed. |-| Backstory= Eleven Generations Before Terrwyn (275 years before Terrwyn's Birth) The aura around Annie Odair (nee Cresta) seem tinted with something like the sense of death. She had not received any news recently about Finnick. Due to being pregnant with a child, Annie seemed more and more concerned that one day she would hear the trumpet's fateful call: Finnick had passed away. One day, Annie was in labour with her child. Concerned more than ever about Finnick, Annie followed through with having the child which turned out to be a little boy named Magson after Mags, Finnick's former mentor. Resting in bed, Annie heard a knock on her hospital door. "Come in!" Annie greeted the person behind the door, expecting Finnick. Instead, Annie found herself staring into the sorrowing eyes of a undertaker dressed in all black. "I'm sorry Madam Odair, but your husband passed away this morning. His death shall not be in vain." Annie should have screamed; even crying would have been acceptable. Instead, Finnick's widow sat on her bed, more pale than a ghost. Even as the undertaker left, Annie felt zoned out. Finnick couldn't be dead, could he? When the reality settled in that evening, Annie found a piece of rope and hung herself in her labour room. The police found her dead the next morning with only one witness to the death: Little Magson Odair, who with the image of his dead mother's body as his first sight of the world. Eventually Magson was placed into the foster system, but the little child would never be the same. Not after seeing his birth mother kill herself just to be reunited with her husband. Instead, little Magson developed extreme mental issues that would plague the man so much, he changed his name at the proper time of being an adult: Tiberius Cymri. If you thought that Magson's mental issues were the worst experience this family had? We are just getting started on the Cymri family's troubles. Eight Generations Before Terrwyn (200 years before Terrwyn's birth) Avatica Cymri had just been arrested for a seemingly minor crime. It was nothing out of the ordinary for this criminal. Living in District 11, Avatica had a knack for stealing precious artifacts out of the mayor's house under his nose because she just wanted to have enough wealth to get by. At least this was her excuse. Instead, Avatica wanted revenge on the mayor for executing her husband. "Prisoner 587, you've been assigned Cell B - 49." One of the security guards replied, like this statement was part of some vigorous daily routine. Avatica laughed under breath. She was used to being called Prisoner 587 for a good portion of her life. "Is something funny?" The same security guard asked Avatica in a serious tone. "Nothing of your concern, sir." Avatica replied before slamming the prison guard against the wall of the prison complex. Avatica relayed through her mind the basis of the Cymri values: Vengeance and Vendettas, Insanity and Ice Hearts. That's who we are. Panem's greatest thorns among a vast field of roses. Sneaking her way out of the prison complex, Avatica made her way back to the mayor of District 11's house. Crawling up the wall of the house, Avatica smashed the window of the mayor's master bedroom. The mayor's household was in a panic, screaming and running out of the house. The only people left in the house were the mayor and his wife. "Who's there?" The mayor's wife asked. "Who do you think?" Avatica replied before slitting the woman's throat with a kitchen knife. The death of his wife caused the mayor to go insane. "You are the most evil person in all of Panem, Avatica Cymri. For this, you will pay." Avatica laughed. "You think I'm bad? Just wait until the octadic generation after me. There will be one child that will be dubbed the worst child in all of Panem. And she will be mine!" "I don't care Avatica. No one will be worse than you." The mayor rebutted before attacking Avatica. The battle was one of short though, with Avatica quickly pulling out the mayor's heart before stabbing right in front of his eyes. Avatica ran away from District 11 to District 2 where she settled for the rest of her life. She remarried and had two sons, securing her prophetic statement to the mayor of District 11. In fact, it is true; Terrwyn is a descendent of Avatica, the one child in the Cyrmi family who is distinctly like her great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. Four Generations before Terrwyn (100 years before Terrwyn's birth) Uriah Cymri was revered as one of Panem's greatest warriors of all time. Hailing from District 1 and migrating to District 2 to train for peacekeeping, there wasn't much that Uriah had going against him. Maybe except that he was never reaped or volunteered for a games because Panem had placed special restrictions on that half of the Cymri family since they had proven their honor in Panem's last war against Eurasia. Being a Cymri, he closely kept to the motto throughout his time batting in the Paneurasian War. Over the 20 years he fought in the battles, he made many enemies throughout the Eurasian continent and always held vendettas against anyone of that country. One day, Uriah was off duty when he decided to forge a sword in the name of the Cymri family. But exactly what should the sword be called? Uriah was deep in thought about the name of his new weapon until he heard his comrades overtalking about his family. "I can't believe that Jezelle Cymri waited until Panem had fledged all forces onto the Eurasian Continent." One solider complained. "Is it just me, or will this band of troublemakers be revered for Centuries?" Another solider groaned. A lightbulb popped up in Uriah's head. If the Cymri family is to be remembered for centuries, then why not relate the name of the sword to something say.. centennial? At that moment, Uriah knew exactly what he would call the sword: the Centennial Sword. In his mind, the sword could only be wielded by a Cymri that would stay true to the Cymrian code of honor. The sword turned out to be a futile weapon in the Paneurasian War as it slaughtered many Eurasian people. Most people would have felt some regret towards killing; but Uriah felt absolutely none at all. Keeping to the values of the Cymri family, he had a heart of ice. About fifteen years after forging the Centennial Sword, Uriah was battling one of Eurasian's finest warriors, Kinith O'Connoll when Uriah was fatally stabbed in the back by one of his comrades, Melson von Baueer over the glory of defeating one of Eurasia's finest warriors. "How does it feel to have your back bleeding now?" Melson smeared at Uriah. "You tell me when you find out that Jezelle has murdered your entire family's existence and is coming for you." Melson was dumbfounded at this statement, but it was true. Out of retribution for her brother, Jezelle slaughtered the entire von Baueer family and was coming for Melson. But three nights after Uriah's death, Melson swore that he heard a rustle come from outside camp. Taking the Centennial Sword, Melson ventured outside of camp. As soon as Melson left the camp boundary, Jezelle knocked out the man and using the Centennial Sword, fatally stabbed the remaining member of the von Baueer family in the gut. Then Jezelle took the Centennial Sword back to Panem to return it to it's rightful owners: the Cymri family. Interlude What was my reasoning behind including Annie Odair, Tiberius Cymri, Avatica Cymri, Uriah Cymri and Jezelle Cymri in Terrwyn's backstory? Because they all make up a different component of who Terrwyn is. Annie Odair: She was mentally unstable, like Terrwyn, and only wanted the best for her son. But with her intellects turned off at the time of hearing about Finnick's death, she became selfish and killed herself to be with him. At times, Terrwyn can be selfish and want what's only best for herself. Tiberius Cymri: If any child had to witness their mother kill them self in front of their newborn child, you could claim that the child would eventually have severe mental issues, which Tiberius did. He was ashamed of being born to a selfish mother and blamed her for being mentally off and not with things. Terrwyn, like most of the Cymri family, is mentally incapitated (insane) which she received from Tiberius. Avatica Cymri: All she wanted was to get even with the mayor of District 11 for killing her husband for no good reason. She was insane, but had the fire for revenge, which burns brightly in Terrwyn. Terrwyn and Avatica both have the capacity to fight for what they want, despite whether people think it is right or wrong. As well, Terrwyn is the octadic child that Avatica mentions, meaning that Terrwyn is the worst child Panem has ever seen. Uriah Cymri: In Uriah's case, he was an honourable man who was breed from one of the many Career districts in Panem, meaning he was highly skilled in weaponry. Terrwyn also hails from a Career district. Also, Uriah forged the legendary centennial sword, the sword that Terrwyn uses as her signature weapon. Jezelle Cymri: In her case, the Cymri family always comes first, which is Terrwyn's mindset. Also, Jezelle is known for holding huge vendettas against her enemies (like Terrwyn does). When Uriah was killed by Melson Von Bauuer, Jezelle proceeded to murder anyone of the Von Bauuer line in Panem before murdering Melson himself. This shows that no matter how deep things get, you need to remember your place and where you come from, which Terrwyn knows all too well. Now, the moment everyone has been waiting for; the birth of the most cruel, sociopathic and sadistic member of the Cymri family since it's beginnings eleven generations ago, Terrwyn Celestine Cymri. Terrwyn's Birth |-| Inspiration= Character: Terrwyn's character was heavily inspired by James Moriarty from the TV series Sherlock. Songs (I have a variety of songs here, but by the time Terrwyn is done, the songs will be narrowed done. Centuries and Let's Kill Tonight are permanent inspirations though) Name: Centuries Artist/Band: Fall Out Boy Album (release year): American Beauty/American Psycho (2015) Name: Let's Kill Tonight Artist/Band: Panic! At The Disco Album (release year): Vices & Virtues (2011) Name: Eye of the Thylacine Artist/Band: The Unguided Album (release year): Fragile Immortality (2014) Name: Memento Mori Artist/Band: Kamelot Album (release year): The Black Halo (2005) Name: Enjoy the Ride Artist/Band: Krewella Album (release year): Get Wet (2013) Name: The Leap Artist/Band: Tinashe Album (release year): The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Pt. 1 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack; 2014) Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:TWD's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Career Tribute Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Tributes Category:Characters